


Random GakuKai shit

by meme_chan



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, im tagging them both, oof ill add what type it is in the summary, some arent, some chapters are fluff, uhhhhh one chapter with angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_chan/pseuds/meme_chan
Summary: im way too thirsty for this pairing ((is that even a thing))





	1. Fuck you im changing the titles

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh so if u haven’t listened to the evillious chronicles or at least the 7 deadly sins vocaloid series u probably won’t understand some of the things here if it’s an ec related chapter but here’s a lil guide just in case  
> \- Sateriasis Venomania: Harem owner and sex addict, dealt with a demon of lust, killed by Karchess Crim. Vocaloid: Gakupo  
> -Karchess Crim: Cross-dressed as a woman in order to kill Venomania. Vocaloid: Kaito   
> -Gallerian Marlon: Corrupt judge and shitty parent, dealt with a demon of greed, killed by Nemesis Sudou ((a.k.a Best Girl™️)) NOT the same person as Karchess Crim. Vocaloid: Kaito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Fluff headcanon/imagine))

In "The Madness of Duke Venomania", to make it seem as though it would be more convincing to Venomania that this girl had shown up up and was attracted to him, and so it would seem more realistic to the viewers, Karchess and Venomania were supposed to kiss. Almost every time, Karchess, knowing that he was Kaito and that Venomania was Gakupo, would sink into the kiss, and Venomania wouldn't stop him. When this happened, Karchess would mess up trying to "stab" Venomania, or it would take too long, or something else would happen and mess it up. This happened so many times that they had to change the scene to a hug.


	2. probly th first fic i ever wrote lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this 1ns fluff lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't need to know the Evillious Chronicles for this one

((Low-key smut warning))  
"I want to kiss Gakupo."  
Lost in thought, with nothing else going through his head, Kaito quietly stated this fact.  
"I want to kiss Gakupo."  
"I want to kiss Gakupo."  
"I want to kiss Gakupo"  
He repeated the statement, feeling the words rolling off his tongue and out his lips.  
"I want to kiss Gakupo."  
"I want to kiss Gakupo."  
"I want to kiss Gakupo."  
"I want to kiss Gakupo."  
His words echoed around the silent, empty room he was in.  
"I want to kiss Gakupo."  
"I want to kiss Gakupo."  
"I want to kiss Gakupo."  
"I want to kiss Gakupo."  
"I want to kiss Gakupo."  
He was so distracted that he didn't even notice the sound of the turning handle and opening door.  
"I want to kiss Gakupo."  
"I want to kiss Gakupo."  
"I want to ki-"  
Suddenly, he felt his face being cupped, and an unfamiliar warmth on his lips.  
For a moment, the blue-haired stayed completely still, completely shocked. Hardly even a moment later, the strange warmth left him, and a purple-haired figure that could only be known as Kamui Gakupo stared back at him.  
"Well, how was that?" Asked Gakupo.  
Kaito blushed a bright shade of red, and his heart thundered in his chest. He covered the bottom of his mouth with his hand.  
"Ah, I-well, um, it..." he stuttered, eyes darting around the room, then sighed.  
"Would you, maybe, like another?" The purple-haired inquired.  
Kaito's eyes locked onto Gakupo's, and he smiled widely.  
Gakupo took that as a "yes".  
He swiftly knocked the other male's hand away from his face, and crushed their lips together.  
This time, the kiss lasted much longer. Gakupo managed to coax Kaito's lips open, and slipped his tongue into the open space, mapping out the other's mouth. Kaito responded by pulling Gakupo closer, attempting to destroy any space between them, and sliding his tongue into Gakupo's mouth as well.  
When they finally broke apart, Kaito was pinned up against the wall, face completely red. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. The moment didn't last long, as it was cut off by the insistent press of Kaito's lips onto Gakupo's, and Gakupo began to drag him down to the floor. Soon, Kaito was lying face-up on the floor, with Gakupo on top of him, kissing. Kaito let out a soft moan as he gripped the other boy's back. Finally, when Gakupo began to move his hand up Kaito's shirt, and Kaito moved his hands lower down Gakupo's back in response, the purple-haired thought:  
"Forgive me, but I may not be able to control myself."


	3. Och another imagine scenario type thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this'ns fluff again lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evillious refs again

Whatever you do don't imagine Gakupo and Kaito sneaking into the Madness Of Duke Venomania set after hours. Don't imagine Gakupo asking Kaito to dance with him in the (now empty) harem. Don't imagine Kaito giggling and agreeing, and definitely don't imagine them dancing on the harem set completely in love with each other just so Karchess can finally have his dance with Venomania even though they aren't Karchess and Venomania anymore they're Gakupo and Kaito but that doesn't matter because they're together and if you imagine that you're fucking screwed


	4. another fic.jpeg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha more like jPENG hahahaha i need to stop referencing british commentary youtubers haha  
> also still fluff lads

((WARNING: LOTS OF SWEARING))

"Meiko, that's a terrible fucking idea."

"How is it a bad idea?"

Kaito put his face in his hands. He had just been dared by one of his close friends, Meiko, to go up to Gakupo, the man that they both knew was in the room right next to them, and kiss him. Even worse, Kaito had been in love with that man for months.

"Though it probably wouldn't hurt..." the blue boy muttered, and his face turned almost as red as his friend's vest.

Meiko pushed her friend's fingers away from his face, and noticed his blush-coated face.

"You're blushing!" Meiko exclaimed, a childlike grin on her face. Kaito didn't respond.

After a few minutes of Meiko bugging him (she was probably drunk again), he gave in.

"Fine! I'll do it!"

Now pissed off, he forced the door open and stormed into the room Gakupo was in.

-POV SHIFT-

"Oh, hey Kaito!"

Noticing the other boy's dark demeanor, the purple-haired became somewhat concerned.

"Hey, is everything o-"

Before he was even able to finish his sentence, Kaito had grabbed the front of Gakupo's clothing and he was met with the angry male's lips. 

The eggplant's face exploded into a bright red. He wasn't sure whether to pull away or to kiss back. He had fallen for the boy a while ago, but this was very sudden. 

"Holy shit." He realized. "I may never get a chance like this again."

With that he had made up his mind. He pulled the scarved boy closer to him, attempting to confess his feelings without saying a word.

-POV SHIFT-

When Kaito felt Gakupo pull him close, all the anger he had been harboring melted away, but quickly reformed as fear as well as excitement. In a moment controlled by pure instinct, the blue-haired boy pushed away from the other male.

Oh, you've fucked up bad now. You can't just go back in, that would be weird! Kaito's whole subconscious was ringing with alarm. His face returned to the bright red color of Meiko's jacket. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Gakupo asked, but Kaito dashed out of the room without giving a reply.

\---TIME SKIP TO THAT EVENING---

Kaito sat in his room, still stressed over what had happened earlier that day. 

"God, he probably hates me," the blue boy said, playing with the end of his scarf. Flopping onto his bed, he let out a sigh. He began to fall into a sleepy, hypnotized state, just staring at the ceiling. 

He snapped back to reality when he heard a knock at the door.

Standng up and almost losing his balance and falling over, Kaito made his way to the door.

When he opened the door, he saw-guess fucking who, guys!-Gakupo.

A sense of pure dread washed over him as he saw the purple-haired male's face. 

-DOUBLE POV- 

"Hey, Kaito," Gakupo muttered awkwardly. 

"H-hey, Gakupo," Kaito stammered.

"I just came here to apologize in case I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, it's fine."

"Oh, okay, thank god."

-GAKUPO POV-

"And, uh, also I had something to tell you." the purple boy said fearfully.

"What is it?" the blue boy inquired.

Okay, say it. Just fucking say it. Tell him you love him. Come on. I know you thought you wouldn't have to say anything, but it looks like you were wrong. Just do it. Don't let your dreams be dreams. Do it already, are you fucking braindead? God!

"So, in case I didn't make it fucking obvious,"

F u c k

"I, uh,"

WILL YOU JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY?

Gakupo turned a bright shade of red, and covered his eyes with his hand.

"I'm in love with you."

F i n a l l y .

-POV SWITCH-

Holy

Fucking

SHIT

"I-I'm in love with you too-!!"

The blue boy blushed a bright pink, and a giant grin formed on his face.

"You know, in case I didn't make it fucking obvious."

-DOUBLE POV-

"Really...?"

"Yeah!"

"So, could I ki-"

"You don't even need to ask."

"Mmmph-!!"

-KAITO POV-

oh my fucking god. oh my god. jesus fuck ing christ. oh my god. fucking shit jesus fuck oh my fucking jesus fucking christ. god in heaven. holy fucki ng shit

Somehow, in a burst of confidence most likely, Kaito had managed to confess to the dorky eggplant that he loved, kiss him, and even dominate him a bit, which was a bit surprising because Gakupo was quite a bit bigger than him (no, not like that). 

-POV SWITCH-

After a couple of minutes of almost furious kissing, they finally pulled away for a second.

"Hey, do you want to... stay the night, maybe?" The blue-haired male inquired.

His lover(???) responded with a swift "yes" and a kiss on the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:30 am on a school night oof  
> Also ur really gonna have to thank Meiko tomorrow, Kaito


	5. I think this was my first full on EC fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this 1ns almost smut, its kinna referenced i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venomania is so ooc in this oof  
> Also I made this one Gallerian x Venomania bc y not  
> And also it's in second-person

“C’mon, Galley! Why do you always block me?”

Your name is Gallerian Marlon, and you’re sitting on a bench in a courtroom with your friend/enemy, Saterasis Venomania. He’s always trying to kiss you, and, for some reason, you always push him away, even though you secretly love him. He’s open with his love towards you, but for some reason you pretend not to return it. 

“Why don’t you leave? There’s nothing to stay for.”  
“But I wanted to spend time with you, Galley!”

Also, you HATE when he calls you “Galley”.

Suddenly you hear a strange, soft noise coming from Venomania, and you feel something on your hand. You turn towards him to discover that he's placing small kisses on your palm. 

"God, he looks so cute," you think. "And his lips are so soft…"

"I wonder what they would feel like on mine…?"

…  
“You know what?” You mutter to yourself.  
“Fuck it. I'm gonna find out.”  
You swiftly move your hand so that it’s no longer crushing his face, but cupping his chin. He lets out a surprised noise as you push your lips onto his.  
The kiss hardly even lasts a second before you push away. A soft blush forms on your complexion, as a much brighter one forms on his.  
It’s about 30 seconds before you notice him staring at you.

“What are you looking at?”  
“Well, uh, I… I, ah,”  
He keeps stuttering. You know what he wants. You close your eyes and push your lips together.  
You wait a moment. Suddenly, you feel the forceful push of his lips on yours, and he grasps the back of your head and runs his fingers through your hair. Your face bursts into a bright red, and you wrap your arms around his torso and pull him closer to you.

“God this is great,” you think to yourself. “Why did I fight this, and just him in general, off for so long?”  
His lips move against yours in a somewhat erotic manner as you sense his tounge poking at your teeth, hoping to enter your mouth.  
“Even better…!”  
You gratefully open your mouth, and his tounge slips inside. His hands move away from your head. One hand lands on the back of your shoulder, and the other grabs your waist. As his tounge moves around your mouth, you can’t help but let out a soft moan. You can feel a small smile form on his lips, as it seems to prompt him to continue to let his tounge play with the inside of your mouth. Different, soft variations of the sound begin to escape your lips, each one seeming to encourage him to continue. The hand around your waist finds its way to your inner thigh, and you’re tempted to try and get him out of his clothes right then and there, but you remember that you’re still in the courtroom, even if no one’s there.  
“God, I feel like I’m going to melt.” You think.  
“...That’s really not a good thing to do here. If I’m gonna melt, I might want to do it somewhere else. Maybe at my place. In my room. On my bed. Under Venomania. With his di-” Your eyes shoot open with surprise and accidentally break the kiss with Venomania as you realize where your train of thought was going.  
“What’s wrong?” Venomania inquires.  
“Ah, it’s nothing,” you say, your face a bright red. “I just thought that, uh, if we’re going to be doing something like this, maybe we should go somewhere else.” You try to keep your usual, cold composure, but your shaky voice and blush gives everything away.  
He pauses for a moment, then smiles a bit  
“Ok,” he replies, placing a kiss on your forehead.  
He leans towards you a bit, and whispers in your ear;  
“But I’ll top this time, ok?”  
You get goosebumps and your face (somehow) becomes even redder as he takes your hand in his and you both walk out of the courtroom.


	6. This'ns an angsty 1 lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off tumblr writing prompt: "The afterlife has Internet, and you can use it as often as you’d like, but you’re only allowed to send one outgoing message for all of eternity."  
> Hella short and not to descriptive, but still id recommend not reading if ur sensitive to topics like sui

It's been half a year since Gakupo's spouse, Kaito died.

Gakupo continues to mourn his death, no matter how long he is gone. He loved him so much, to the point that Gakupo had fallen into a state of depression when Kaito passed.

Yesterday, Gakupo recieved an email.

To his surprise, it was sent from Kaito's e-mail.

"Dear Gakupo,

I miss you. So much. I would give anything just to see you again.

Love,

Kaito."

This morning, Gakupo was found dead in his room, with the words "So would I" etched into his hand.


	7. The Meme Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little shitpost/fluff fic to make up for the angst in the last one

"What, are you fucking gay?" Kaito laughed nervously, 100% aware that he was being pinned up against the wall by his friend/crush, Gakupo. Gakupo, laughing as well, leaned down to meet his eyes.

"Well what if I am?" the samurai half-laughed-half-purred with a smile on his face.

"What?" Kaito inquired, still giggling.

He was then cut off by the insistent press of Gakupo's lips to his.

Completely frozen, the blue-haired boy felt every emotion flood him at once. Oh shit. Gakupo????? Was kissing him??????? He couldn't let this moment go to waste!! He wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, completely losing himself in the kiss. 

When they broke away, Gakupo pulled Kaito into a tight hug and asked;

"Do you love me?"

Kaito was so kiss-drunk that all he could do was mutter, "Hey, that's pretty good!"

"Kaito, I swear to god."

"Y-yes. I do love you."


	8. (title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> och this'ns quite fluffy

Light filtered through the window where Gallerian laid. Opening his sleepy eyes, his blurry vision landed on the figure sleeping next to him. As his eyes adjusted, the figure was revealed to be his lover, Sateriasis Venomania. He smiled for a bit, seeing that he was dead asleep, and how cute he looked as he was. His smile faded as he contemplated wether or not he should get up, and returned when he noticed his own judge's robe draped across Sateriasis. Usually, he would be mad, but the other man was just so at peace...  
Suddenly, his mind seemed to whisper to him.   
"Get closer."  
The judge inched closer  
"Just a bit more..."  
He pushed himself against his lover's chest.   
"Perfect."  
He wrapped his arms around the other male, slipping his hands underneath the cloth.   
Gallerian's nose lightly pushed into Sateriasis's neck as he, once again, fell into a deep sleep.


	9. That 1 time i made machigerita refs in an evillious fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don ask why I mixed the 2, jus read the fic  
> also this'ns smut lads

_Strawberry tart with special sauce-_  
Venomania's mouth makes it's way to Gallerian's neck, his teeth leaving a mark on it, almost drawing blood.  
_Decorate it with an eye and put on more cream-_  
The lust-infected male wets his fingers with saliva and pushes 2 of them inside the judge's entrance, who arches his back slightly in response.   
_Feeling dizzy because of the sweet smell?_  
Tears prick at the far corners of Gallerian's eyes as he quivers under Venomania's touch.   
_My love goes with a fork and knife._  
Sateriasis grasps Gallerian's wrists with one hand, pinning him to the ground as 2 of the fingers on his other hand swirl around inside the man below him.   
_My beloved, my beloved, the hidden taste makes it jello-like,_  
"Ah, would you like something more?" Venomania whispers seductively into Gallerian's ear.   
_I'm feeling fulfilled, "I love sweets!"_  
The judge emits a breathy moan as a "yes" in response.  
_Entertain me with the special full course, I'm wearing a full smile because I ate up everything_  
Sateriasis removes his fingers from inside Gallerian and works off his own pants to insert something else into him.   
_I completely devoured the sweet chunk in my mouth, you can tell I'm entranced._  
The lust infectant uses his now free hand to push the other male's leg back, giving him room to enter.   
_Entertain me with the special full course, use love spells and words of love as spices-_  
Heat rushes through Gallerian's body as he feels Venomania inside him.   
_"I love you so deeply that I want to eat you", my beloved,_  
Venomania is gentle at first, but quickly his movements grow faster and faster.   
_Not to be stolen, not to be torn apart,_  
The pair can both feel themselves reaching their breaking point-  
_Stay inside me──_  
Gallerian emits a yelp of pleasure as he climaxes, quickly followed by Venomania.   
_I love you._  
_I love you._  
_I love you._  
_Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you,_  
Venomania slowly lowers his face to meet Gallerian's and presses his lips to his partner's.   
_Love you._  
_..._  
_Ehehehehehe!_


	10. The chapter where meiko is mentioned again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my notebook for too long oOf  
> ((Pre-established relationship, 2nd person view))  
> [[There is alcohol involved, but there's no drunk/sober sex. Respect your partners, kids]]  
> Fluff again

Meiko, why?

Your friend, Meiko, has somehow managed to get your boyfriend, Kaito, drunk off his ass. 

Wait. that's right. You need fucking context.

\---

Your name is Gakupo Kamui. Your boyfriend, Kaito Shion, has just invited you to come with him and his friend to the bar that opened recently that was close by. Now, you don't usually go to bars, but you felt somewhat obliged to go this time. Besides, it was with Kaito. Everything seems to be a bit more fun when he's around.

Now, you're sitting on a barstool with your friend and your lover, both of whom are drunk, near lost in the crowd. 

"...This can't be good. I should get out of here."

You navigate the sea of people until you find your lover, and you manage to persuade him to leave with you. You try to convince Meiko to leave too, but every time you try to approach her, she becomes more lost in the crowd. You're pretty sure she's doing it on purpose.

You guess it can't be helped.

You place your boyfriend's arm around your shoulders and begin the short trek home. 

Somehow, even with his arm on your shoulder, he manages to stumble.

He lets out a small, startled sound when you decide that the best way to deal with this is to pick him up and carry him bridal-style.

You get a lot of weird looks that night.

Finally, you reach his house. It looks like the door was left unlocked, so you carefully turn the knob, doing your best not to drop the boy in your arms, and the door swings open. After guiding yourself to his room, you release him onto his mattress. 

When you turn to leave, he grabs your arm. 

"D-do ya wanna s-pend the night here?" he inquires sleepily.

You think it over for a second, then reply with a quiet "sure".

You climb onto the bed next to him, pulling him into an embrace and planting a soft kiss behind his ear.

"I love you," you mutter, right before dozing off next to him.


	11. I worked on this instead of studying for finals. also im done titling these w weird shite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallerian and Venomania have met before/are friends AU???????? I guess??????????????????  
> This 1ns quite lewd, tread lightly

There was always a part of Gallerian that was drawn to Venomania.

He would blame it on Venomania’s lechery power, but he knew that it didn’t work on men. 

Even since the first time they met, he had always felt more comfortable around the other male, and it was almost as if they had been friends since they were young. They rarely got a chance to see each other due to the distance between where they lived, but when they did, it was very fulfilling. There were some times that he just wanted to stay there forever…

That’s why he was shattered when Venomania was a defendant in a case of his.

He didn’t want his emotions to get in the way of his work, so when he learned this, he did what he did to all the defendants for his cases.

He went to Venomania and demanded a bribe.

Gallerian forced all emotions to the side as he met up with the duke and threatened to let him suffer the consequences if he wasn’t paid. Of course everything Gallerian said was quite clearly forced-he was dealing with the person he loved, you know. But, he couldn’t think about that. This was for his job.

“Well, I only have a bit of pocket change with me, so I may not be able to pay you with money…”

Venomania spoke with an exaggerated sense of innocence as he inched forward.

“...But there may be something else I can give you.”

The obvious facade of purity was broken as he finished his statement, replaced by an obvious implication that caused Gallerian’s face to flush red and his forced-aside emotions to rush back.

Suddenly, he felt...vulnerable. His common sense told him to reject the offer, but that voice was drowned out by all the other voices within him, the voices that caused him to accept the offer.

So, they arranged to meet at Gallerian’s home late that night, and bid each other goodbye. 

Before they left, Venomania leaned in close to Gallerian and whispered to him.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

Venomania’s voice was deep and seductive, the way you would expect a lust demon’s voice to sound.

“Yeah, you too.”

\---Later---

When Venomania showed up at Gallerian’s house, it wasn’t long until they both lost their patience, and were led to Gallerian’s room. 

The door Gallerian’s room hardly even had a chance to close before he found himself pinned up against the wall by Venomania. The lust infectant gazed into the judge’s eyes with sexual intent before softly pressing his own lips to the other’s. The kiss started out blissful and innocent, but quickly grew rougher as arousal began to grow. Gallerian’s hands ran through Venomania’s long, purple hair and explored the upper half of the man’s form, as Venomania’s seemed to be grabbing at the lower half of Gallerian’s back. The blue-haired male let out a sharp sound as Venomania squeezed the flesh he had in his palms. The noise was very sudden, and startled Venomania slightly, but it was also really erotic, making him want to hear it again. He grasped the flesh again, eliciting yet another sound from the man in his arms.

Through all the kissing and grabbing and moaning, they managed to steer themselves towards the bed. Venomania, who was now straddling over his current paramour, had moved his mouth from Gallerian’s lips to his neck, undoing the man’s tie and the top of his robe with his teeth and exposing his neck. He then bit down on the patch, sucking at the exposed skin until it was bruised. One of his hands moved from the judge’s back to expose yet more of his skin, undoing the man’s robe completely. He then used that hand to carefully undo his own coat, pulling little by little until it was hanging off one of his wrists, then promptly putting his arm back where it was before.

Then, it’s time for Gallerian to make a move. With one hand he holds Venomania’s head close to his neck, and with the other he plays with the man’s belt, grabbing at the buckle until he undoes it, and then begins thumbing at the waistline of his pants.

Suddenly, Gallerian feels a hand over his own as Venomania guides him down his own waist and pulls his pants down to his ankles. He lightly drags his tounge from the other man’s neck to his chest and presses his erection into his crotch, which Gallerian responds to letting out a moan and bucking his hips slightly. As Venomania grows more and more aroused, he begins to pull at the one remaining piece of clothing on the other male-you can probably guess what it is-and eventually tugs it off, along with his own, leaving them both completely exposed. 

“Well, what should I do first?” Venomania stops his licking for a moment and turns his head slightly to look at Gallerian. 

“Why are you asking?”

“Well, this is my payment for a bribe, I may as well ask.”

“D-do what you want.”

The judge’s face had gone completely red.

“Really? Well, in that case…”

Venomania grasped the part of Gallerian that he had recently exposed and began moving his hand up and down it in a series of quick pumps. Each pump seemed to draw out another sound from the man, each one prompting Venomania to continue. 

“Nnnnh, hang on…”

Venomania stopped his hand at the other man’s request.

“Could you please go…”

“In… side…  ?”

Venomania’s response was to smirk and reel back, lifting Gallerian’s leg over his shoulder to make room.

“Just… please… be gentle.”

The lust infectant nodded slightly as he aligned himself with the judge. Slowly, he pushed up inside the other man, going back and forth in steady strokes. 

When Gallerian didn’t seem to respond, Venomania decided to go a bit faster. He sped up his pace a bit, which drew a small moan from the man. Seeing as it seemed to be working, he continued to go at that pace, drawing small sounds from the man with each thrust. 

The thing was, that wasn’t enough for Gallerian. His want for more was growing, and he was giving into his greed once again.

“Hey, Venomania?”

“Yes?”

“... I take back what I said about being ‘gentle’.”

“Please… give me everything you’ve got.”

“Are you sure?”

Gallerian nodded, one eye closed.

So, Venomania started up again. His thrusts started out slow and steady, but quickly grew much faster. Gallerian’s nails left marks on Venomania’s bare back. Their voices overlapped in loud grunts and moans as Gallerian’s eyes screwed shut and his mouth opened in a shout of pleasure as Venomania seemed to have found a sensitive spot inside him, and began to abuse it. 

“A-H!! S-so c-close-!!!”

Gallerian called Venomania’s name as he climaxed, and Venomania did the same to Gallerian.

The pair panted as they calmed down from what had happened. Venomania quickly noticed that he had apparently forgotten to pull out, and apologized before the topic was pushed aside by Gallerian. There was something much more important he needed to say.

Gallerian didn’t know why he felt the urge to do this now, maybe it was because they had just had some very personal contact, or maybe it was because Venomania was right there in front of him, but he felt as though he needed to.

“V-venomania?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s… something I should confess.”

“Oh?”

“It’s just that… whenever we see each other… I feel so safe, so comfortable… it’s like I never wanna leave...

Like I just wanna stay…

...by your side…

...close to you…

...y’know?”

Venomania was surprised. He’d always enjoyed Gallerian’s company… but never really thought about it like that...!

Although… 

When he thought about it…

… Something sparked inside him.

And... after what they'd done... he honestly felt closer to him, even if it was just bribe payment.

Venomania smiled sweetly as he pulled Gallerian into an embrace and kissed him behind the ear.

Maybe… this can work out.


	12. Please help me, Venomania x Gallerian is consuming my soul and I don't know how to stop it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this 1ns very smutty, k lads

Sateriasis Venomania had always dealt with submissive women. When they fell under his lechery spell, they were compelled to submit to him. Always the one in control, the duke had grown fond of his position. He believed this would always be how it was, with him above his current paramour, causing them to cry out in pleasure.

 

However, Gallerian Marlon was no woman, much less was he submissive. Sure, he had been underneath the duke quite a few times, but that was beside the point. That’s why when he was with Venomania that day, and they were, y’know, making out, undressing each other, all that good shit, the judge felt a strange sensation shoot through his body. One could describe it as excited, or even anxious in a way. 

 

The best way to put it into words was probably as “power happy”.

 

In a moment of pure ecstasy from such a shock, he hadn’t fallen back or broken away from the other man, but had rather grasped at his wrists and forced his body forward so the duke was pinned to the ground. A small sound escaped the back of both of their throats as they collapsed. Even so, Gallerian forced himself to keep pushed up against Venomania. 

 

Between sloppy, heated kisses, the duke managed to emit a sentence.

 

“What are you trying to do?”

 

The judge opened his eyes just enough to see the man under him and slowly brought himself to rest on his knees. He gave a smirk that could almost be compared to that of a yandere as he spoke.

 

“It’s my turn now.”

“I’m going to make you mine.”

 

Venomania chuckled in a way that could almost be considered smug.

“Well, ok then. Have at me.”

He half-jokingly lay his arms outstretched to either side of him and looked at Gallerian intently. The judge’s eyes lit up with a mixture of desire and ecstasy, one that could once again be compared to that of a yandere. His smirk had grown into a full grin, and he almost looked like he could kill a man- or like he was about to. Already half undressed, obviously past excited, and with an expression like that, Venomania began to wonder what Gallerian was actually going to do to him…

 

...And just like that, he was hard.

 

\--------

Gallerian didn’t know what the hell had come over him, but he loved it. It was as if he was on some sort of drug, something that got him higher and higher with each word he emitted. He was near panting now, and he felt as though he might go crazy if he didn’t do something soon. 

 

Hardly missing a beat, he pawed at the other man’s waist and skillfully undid his pants. He hooked his fingers around the cloth, and forced it down to his ankles, along with anything that may have been under it. Venomania, now exposed, seemed to be quite obviously trying to maintain his smug composure. He appeared to be sweating a bit, and his smile no longer seemed like he was challenging him, but asking for him. Gallerian shot him a sly grin before moving to level his head with the duke’s ‘other’ head and proceeding to run his tongue up and down the man’s length. Some strokes were subsequent, and others were broken by the need to start again from the top or bottom. There was almost a minute of this before both the duke and the judge grew impatient, and Gallerian moved his head so that his mouth could accommodate Venomania’s member. He began to bob his head up and down, curling his tongue around the lust infectant’s length and moved it accordingly. His strokes started off at a medium pace, but quickly sped up. He heard the other male let out a stifled moan and felt him buck his hips, and in that moment, he smiled around him and pulled him out of his mouth with a pop.

“A-ah, did you decide to give up?”

Gallerian wiped the saliva from his lips. His left hand reached over to grab Venomania’s thigh as he distracted him with his voice. 

“Hell no.”

His eyes lit up again.

“Now that I have the chance to, I intend on doing more to you before letting you cum.”

Venomania’s expression changed to convey an emotional soup of curiosity, arousal, and even a little bit of fear.

Gallerian took hold of the fabric that was still bunched around the man’s ankles and carefully pulled it from his body, discarding it onto the floor behind them.

“Now, I’m gonna need you to pull the lower half of your body upwards.”

He did as the man requested, and elevated his lower half as Gallerian pushed him. When he felt the guiding hands leave his leg and migrate to his lower back, he did his best to balance so Gallerian could do to him  _ whatever  _ it was that he wanted to do to him. He felt the hands move from his back to his ass, spreading it. He felt something warm and wet on his tailbone, which he could only assume was a tongue. It trailed up to the space between his hands and entered him, slightly shocking Venomania. He clenched his eyes shut, doing his best not to lose his balance. 

He had known that this guy was good with his tongue from making out with him but  _ shit!  _ Venomania tried to cover his mouth to avoid making any sound as he felt the other male’s tongue moving around his walls, making every movement agonizingly pleasureful. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, and let out another moan. He felt himself draw close, and just like last time, it stopped abruptly and he didn’t get to finish. His legs were forced back down and spread apart, and Gallerian returned to the position he had started in, on top of him. Both of their remaining clothes were removed. The judge pressed his torso against Venomania’s and brought his lips to his ear.

“Do you really think I’m gonna let you get off without me?”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t.”

Gallerian let out a small, short laugh.

“Lucky you, then.”

Gallerian lined himself up with Venomania’s entrance. Having no intention of being gentle, he nearly slammed up into the duke, who cried out in surprise. The judge kissed and nipped around the side of the lust infectant’s neck until he found a spot that he felt was right, and bit down. He continued to slam into the man under him, each sound turning him on more and more. After a bit, he began to moan into Sateriasis’s neck, the sound vibrations going straight down to both of their crotches. At this point, Gallerian just wanted to eat him alive, fuck him until at least one of them wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. The fact that this may be his only chance to do that didn’t stifle it, he wanted to make him cry his name, he wanted to absolutely fuck him up and for him to love it.

He didn’t seem to realize that as he thought this, he was obviously becoming more and more aroused, because he had sped up his thrusts and had bitten down harder on the duke’s neck, who was moaning louder than before. He slammed into the man almost down to his hips, and he must have hit a good spot, because his eyes were squeezed shut and he was crying for Gallerian to ‘hit him there!’, something he never imagined hearing from a harem owner. Gallerian pressed his fingers into the back of Venomania’s hips, leaving marks on his skin. Sweat dripped from the both of them as they both grew close. Finally, Venomania came with a start, calling out Gallerian’s name, who quickly followed, crying out to the duke as well, his name accompanied with a short ‘fuck!’.

When they both calmed down, Gallerian still rested on Venomania’s chest. The judge rested his head on the duke’s ribs, listening to his heartbeat as it calmed down and returned to normal.


	13. An interesting title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.  
> Smut again,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Veno-m-ngh..." Gallerian whimpered. The lust demon Venomania had his Judge paramour beneath him, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Their tongues were engaged in an intricate dance, causing each person to feel incredible pleasure. "F-fuck," Gallerian thought. "It's amazing how a person can do this with just their mouth." He moaned once again, red in the cheeks.  
Meanwhile, Venomania was growing impatient already. He had his whole body pressed up against the blue-haired man, one of his hands on the back of his head and the other on his back. Going lower down his back. Going lower, lower, lower...  
Gallerian let out a sharp, high-pitched moan when Veno's hands reached their destination and squeezed. The purple-haired man smirked. He wanted more of that noise. It was so cute, and so arousing. Fuck. He ground into his current partner, causing him to moan again. Gallerian moaned again, this one deeper and more passionate than the last. Nice. Venomania's hand (the one that wasn't on Gallerian's ass) moved to the blue-haired male's chest, playing with and pinching his nipple as he moaned. He used his other hand (the one that was on Gallerian's ass) to push their hips into each other. Ugh, this was some good shit. But even so, he wanted even more. It was almost like in this situation, they both had the sin of greed. Veno pulled at the judge's clothing, removing his robe and unbuttoning his shirt. The purple-haired man reluctantly moved his lips from Gallerian's mouth to his chest, leaving a small trail of saliva. He stuck out his tongue a bit and began to lick and suck around his nipple. He put his teeth around the nipple and bit until there were teeth marks on the areola. Gallerian responded positively to this, squirming and whimpering. Venomania temporarily removed his mouth to speak. "God, you're so sensitive." He smirked. "But it must feel really good if you're having this kind of reaction." He spoke seductively, as the hand that was previously on his paramour's ass began to slide to the front of his lower torso. "Ngh, yeah I guess. But then again, you have the sin of lust, so you're really experieeEEEAA-" the judge was cut off by the sudden rush of surprise and arousal as he felt Venomania's hand reach into his pants and drag his finger across the side of his member. He traced the flesh up and down, causing Gallerian to buck his hips in arousal. "F-fuck..." he swore. God, Veno loved his voice. He just needed to keep hearing it. More and more, he needed it. He wrapped his hand around the other man's now erection. He began to pump up and down with one hand, and used the other one to begin removing Gallerian's pants. The judge moaned his name timidly, sounding almost like a hentai character...  
Gallerian sounded like a hentai character for a reason. A few days ago, he had found the duke's hentai collection. It was really a minor incident at the time, he'd even watched a bit of it and it was pretty good. But at the end, the characters usually said something weird and surprising. You know, the hentai quotes. (You can google it if you want.) They seemed to make the scenes stranger, yet better at the same time. Recalling that, it gave him an idea...  
(insert transition here that fast-forwards to the hardcore fuck yeah)  
Gallerian was sitting on Venomania's erection, facing him, nothing on either of them. The judge bounced up and down on the duke's hard shaft, moaning loudly as his hips were thrust down over and over. Suddenly, he felt himself edging. He was going to cum. "V-veno... Veno...!" The judge called. Veno began to call Gallerian's name as well.  
"Galler-ngh-ian..."  
Finally, as a sudden attempt to carry out a near-forgotten plan, Gallerian called out to Venomania right before he came.  
"Venomania! C-cum in my ass and call me Obama!!!"  
Venomania had no time to react, so almost a split second later, he came with a start, along with Gallerian, filling him up with release.  
After they both calmed down, the duke spoke.  
"Gallerian, I love your voice. I really do. But why the FUCK did you say that?"


End file.
